


Sisterly Time Together

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Taylor is stuck babysitting Anna-Kat when really she wants to see her boyfriend and have sex with him. Surprisingly Taylor and Anna-Kat have some bonding time together. The setting takes place during season 4 of American Housewife. Requested by Greenlion13
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

At the Otto's house, Katie and Greg are getting ready for their big date tonight. "Taylor your gonna have to look after Anna-Kat while we're out." Katie says "But mom I have my date with Trip later why can't Oliver babysit Anna-Kat." Taylor ask. "Oliver is staying over cooper's house." "I hate to admit this but since he volunteers at the teen help program he has changed for the better." "This is so unfair!" "I don't want to here it missy. It has been a long time since your father and I had times to yourself and I'm not gonna let you ruin it." Greg shines in to say "Taylor doesn't forget you have to finish the list we gave you before you graduate and babysitting Anna-Kat is on that list." Katie goes on to say "and may I add if we catch you or find out you snuck out to spend time with your boyfriends but you'll have to start the list all over again." This was bad timing for Taylor because today Taylor is feeling really lustful wants to have sex with Trip tonight, but Taylor keeps quiet to not get into it with her mom "fine!"

As no one is in the house Taylor stays in the living room not watching Anna-Kat sexting to Trip. she pulls down the collar of her stripe shirt and takes a picture of her right boob and wearing a jean skirt the spread opens her legs so her panty is exposed and takes a picture of that. She sends the picture to Trip saying "here something 2 keep u occupied till tomorrow sorry I can't b their 2nite" After finishing her text message Taylor needs to relieve herself so she goes into her room to play with herself with a dildo she manages to hide from her parents. As she goes into her room she finds Anna-Kat looking at herself wearing sexiest her bra and panties that were much bigger than her.

Taylor looks with frustration as Anna-Kat enters into her room going through her things and wearing her things, but also with a little desire with her underwear barley covering up anything telling, seeing tinny, barley formed breast and her pussy with stubbles growing out as Anna-Kat tries to keep Taylor panty up. Taylor demands "Anna-Kat what are you doing to take my underwear off now!" No! I need them." yells Anna-Kat. "Need them for what?" asked Taylor. "To take franklin from you, harlot." What?" Taylor says with confusion. "I know what you're trying to do. Wearing tight clothes, getting into the popular crowd, it's all to be a perfect slut to steal franklin from me." "I'm not into franklin for one he's weird, two he's too young for me, and three I have a boyfriend." Anna-Kat goes on to say "Oh please, Taylor I know how you sluts are, not satisfy with one man you've got to grab as many you can to fill up all your holes." that's crazy and stop calling me a slut." since that day you dance with him at the school dance all franklin would talk about is you and your perfect body every time we hang out. So now that I'm showing off my goods he'll want me instead of you." Taylor asks Anna-Kat in a mocking voice "Do you even know anything about sex Anna-Kat." Anna-Kat grabs Taylor, throws her on her bed, gets on top of her and starts making out with her.

The two are on Taylor bed making out. Anna-Kat feels upon Taylor's breast as they insert her tongue into her mouth swapping spit. Taylor not sure how to process this but because of how horny she is she lets it happen secretly wanting it. Anna-Kat starts forcefully remove Taylor's clothes. First taking off her stripe color shirt showing off her b-cup pink bra. As Taylor tries to cover up mostly out of reflex, Anna-Kat pulls off her jean skirt seeing that she is wearing panty that matches her bra. Taylor angrily says "Anna-Kat stop it. You're being a bad unruly girl." Anna-Kat rebuttal "I don't have to listen to you, you're a naughty girl yourself." Anna-Kat continues to strip away her bra and panty exposing her 32b boobs and showing her nicely shaved pink pussy. Anna-Kat starts groping Taylor's breast, licking, sucking on Taylor's pink nipples as saliva leaks out Anna-Kat mouth, placing her hand on one of Taylor tit griping it and jiggling them around saying "Franklin is in love with your tits that's all he talks about." Taylor can't help but to be aroused as she moans of the pleasure. Taylor can't help but think about her breast are being played with by her little sister feeling her wet tongue move across her sensitive areolas, feeling in sensual pleasure as she feels Anna-Kat finger and squeezing nips and her pussy becoming wet from the ordeal. Anna-Kat says "I bet you like having all the boys our school starting at your nice perky breast, undressing you with their eyes." "Yes, I do. I love It. I love how much guys want me." Taylor confirming to Anna-Kat.

Anna-Kat then lifts up one of Taylor's legs so she Taylor's legs are between Anna-Kat and their two pussies meet. Anna-Kat starts rubbing her pussy against Taylor, pressing down for the pleasure scissoring each other with Anna-Kat taking control. "Does that feel good you slut?" Yes, god yes!" Taylor moans out. Grinding on each other pressing against each other pussies getting soak from their lust, Taylor embraces her lustful side gets up, and pushes Anna-Kat off her, "Now it's your turn Anna-Kat." Taylor says as she starts playing with her nips. She dirty talks "Naughty Anna-Kat fucking your sister you must be sexually frustrated if you came after me this hard. Anna-Kat about fucking her sister, also wanting boys to lust after her as suck on them pulling and pinching having Anna-Kat nips being erect. Now Taylor then sits backs with legs wide open and brings Anna-Kat head down and tells Anna-Kat eats her out. Anna-Kat licks Taylor pussy, stroking Taylor clitoris with much force. Taylor moans wildly as she pushes Anna-Kat's head closer into her. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Taylor yells out as she cums in Anna-Kat's mouth.

Anna-Kat chokes and spits out the fluids saying to Taylor "that's disgusting" you'll learn to love it. "Taylor tells Anna-Kat. Taylor then gets off her bed and goes into her closet and pulls a giant dildo she was going to use on herself. "What is that?" Anna-Kat asks. "This is every girl's best friend when they're alone or when they need a little help at times." Anna-Kat looks upon it never seeing a dildo before but hearing about from other people. "And now you're going to learn how fun it is to cum with the help of this." Anna-Kat lays down on the bed as Taylor gets next to her and says. Your first time being penetrated might hurt at first but… Anna-Kat interrupts her saying "I've been through that process." Taylor looks at her with confusion. Anna-Kat continues to say "I already knew this process would hurt to I used one of my toys to get it over with so when me and franklin do it it won't be painful anymore." "Anna-Kat and you called me a slut." Taylor says with a smile on her face. Taylor starts out licking the dildo making it all sloppy with her spit to lubricate it so it can side in better then she proceeds to put it in Anna-Kat. As she enters it is a tight fight of course but the more pressure Taylor puts more the dildo goes in. "it's too big I'm going to break." "Just hang in there Anna-Kat. You'll soon get used to it and later you will be able to take any guy big dick with no problem." Taylor affirms her.

Taylor gentle at first but then gradually thrusting the dildo back and forth in Anna-Kat letting out moans that become louder the more aggressively Taylor uses is it on her. Anna-Kat becomes wet from the pleasure of her young tight pussy being fucked by her big sister starts pulling on her erected nipples as Taylor with all the excitement starts to finger herself as they both fill the room with moans of passion. "You like that?" Taylor sexually asks Anna-Kat "mm-hmm" Anna-Kat moans. "You like that big dildo going in and out of you like that." "yah." "Tell me how bad you want it." I want it. I want the dildo up inside me deeper and deeper." Anna-Kat says feeling very hot and very pleasurable. "Tell me you're a naughty little whore." Taylor tells Anna-Kat as she looks into her eyes. "I'm a naughty little whore. I'm a naughty little whore who likes to be fucked by her big sister." As Taylor keeps trusting into Anna-Kat she leans down and licks rapidly onto Anna-Kat clit making Anna-Kat crazy with some much intense stimuli. "Right there, right there" Anna-Kat repeats as she is about to cum. Anna-Kat screams out in pleasure as she finally cum. With the dildo being all wet and sticky Taylor sucks on the dildo to taste Anna-Kat juices. the girls lay naked cuddling each other in Taylor's bed. "Next time can we do this with franklin? I bet his mind will be blown by this." Anna-Kat ask. Okay as long as you join me when we do it with Trip." Both girls agreeing. They both continued laying in bed kiss and together feeling each other up until the parents arrive home.


	2. Cover Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A link to the Cover Art for this Story.  
> Copy and Paste

https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85416004


End file.
